


A Little Bit of Both

by anxiouswater



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Heaven's Arena Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Inspired by Art, M/M, Rimming, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouswater/pseuds/anxiouswater
Summary: "Are you horny 'cause I'm going to fuck or kill you? ♦" He leaned forward so his smirk nearly reached Gon's.Gon considered the question, shaking lightly with fear and so much want under the hungry gaze of the older man, "A little bit of both."





	A Little Bit of Both

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know it's tagged but seriously this contains EXPLICIT HISOGON SEXUAL CONTENT and if that isn't your cup of tea please exit the page and move along!

It started in the dressing room.

Gon's fight with Hisoka has just finished, long before he was ready to give up. He could still feel his blood pumping, still ready to defend himself, protect his life. He knew it was the judge's right to call how he wanted, but Gon only wished the fight could have gone on until he was satisfied.

He meandered his way through a shower, mind only focusing on the past few minutes, recounting the process of the fight over and over until his fingertips wrinkled from the water. He dried off and put on (arguably) clean clothes.

He was just about to leave when he saw, out of the corner of his eye, his previous opponent. Hisoka was getting dressed, having only put on a pair of pants, and was currently styling his hair.

"See something you like?" Hisoka chimed, turning slowly to face him, "Oh, Gon~ I didn't realize it was you," He struck a pose, hip jutting out dramatically, arms accentuating his muscles, "Well? ♠"

Gon couldn't help but hopelessly stare at the display before him. Killua was certainly muscular, and he'd seen many muscled men pass through Whale Island, but this was different. Hisoka was so _perfectly_ sculpted, his muscles rippling with his pose, still damp enough from his shower to catch light on every detail.

"Woah," Was all Gon could manage, blatantly following each line with his eyes.

Hisoka chuckled, stepping toward Gon, who immediately bristled, now fully on edge, ready to be attacked, "Now, now, my little fruit. I won't bite," he stopped just in front of Gon, "Unless, of course, you want me to."

Gon gulped and stared up at the larger man. Now he was close enough that if Gon didn't think he'd be risking his life, he could reach out and _touch_ the body in front of him, "Why—" Gon stuttered, finally breaking his stare to meet Hisoka's eyes, "Why would I want that?" He asked, still half expecting a fight.

A smile split across the magician's face, "I think you know the answer to that, Gon~"

He was not wrong, either. Gon knew exactly what Hisoka was implying because he very much _did_ want to be bitten, among other things. He couldn't ignore how attracted to the older man he was, how excited and alive he felt being around Hisoka. But, there's no way Hisoka would _actually_ indulge him.

Right?

Gon decided to try his luck, "So what if I _do_ want that? What would you do?"

Hisoka only grinned before Gon found himself being lifted and carried, so fast he could hardly keep track of where they were going. _This is it,_ he thought, _this is how I die. Enticed a murder clown._ Even with the expectation that he'd walked into his death, he couldn't help being excited by the danger.

In no time at all, Gon was deposited on a surprisingly soft surface. After a moment of finding his bearings, Gon realized he was in one of the Heaven's Arena hotel beds.

In Hisoka's room.

Hisoka was standing over him, looking down upon him with the look of a beast that has finally caught its prey.

Gon shivered, fear and excitement and now _lust_ boiling within him as Hisoka climbed onto the bed, kneeling between his legs and grabbing onto one of his arms to hold him in place, to curl over him. Gon watched as Hisoka's eyes glanced from his face then down to his crotch and back to his face.

"Now," Hisoka's smile widened "Are you horny 'cause I'm going to _fuck_ or _kill_ you? ♦" He leaned forward so his smirk nearly reached Gon's.

Gon considered the question, shaking lightly with fear and so much _want_ under the hungry gaze of the older man, "A little bit of both," he responded, meeting Hisoka's smirk with one of his own, his eyes daring the man to continue.

"Oh?" Hisoka lifted his empty hand to pull Gon's undershirt from where it was tucked in, "Then how's about I get on with it?" His fingers slid underneath, raking claws across rough, darkened skin, leaving scarlet stripes in their wake. Up, across the planes of Gon's chest. Up, taking Gon's shirt and jacket with them.

Gon's back arched off the bed, body chasing the sensations, "Get on with which?" He lifted his arm to let his shirt be removed, "Killing me?" He rutted his hips upward for emphasis, "Or _fucking_ me?"

"Oh, my dear sweet fruit," Hisoka dragged his hand up to dig one fingernail into the center of Gon's neck, drawing one small drop of blood, "you are much, _much_ too unripe for killing."

Gon swallowed hard, "Guess that only leaves one option."

Hisoka leaned in closer, "Guess so."

Finally, his lips met the boy's, biting at his tongue. Gon pressed back, reaching his hand up to card his fingers into bright red hair, pulling the large man closer. He bit back, pulling on Hisoka's bottom lip with his teeth.

Hisoka released his hold on Gon's arm, fully freeing him of his shirt, and reached down to work open his belt. He popped the button of the boy's shorts, pulling them down to reveal the bulge in his underwear, "Now, now, what do we have here ♥?" He ran a finger down the length of it, loving the way Gon squirmed in response.

Gon was barely holding onto his sanity as Hisoka slowly slid his shorts off, taking his underwear with them. He was now fully naked underneath the terrifying man, and surprisingly he wanted to stay that way.

He met Hisoka's eyes and gave him a smug smile before bending forward to palm at the other man's pants, rubbing the obvious bulge before working his fingers to undo the button.

He had seen Hisoka's dick bulging through his clothes a fair number of times now, but seeing it up close and uncovered was different. He knew it was big, but now, with the prospect of _interacting_ with it, it seemed impossibly large.

Hisoka hooked his thumbs into the sides of his pants, "Eager, are we?" He slid them down slowly, teasingly, as he was fully revealed, tossing the garment away.

He leaned in to devour Gon's lips again, sliding his hands down Gon's sides, to his knees, and then back up again to the insides of his thighs, digging his fingers into the soft flesh there, undoubtedly leaving bruises, "Don't worry, it will be all yours very soon."

He trailed his lips down Gon's neck, sucking and biting marks along the way. He licked and suck across Gon's chest, down his stomach, and down past his dick to his ass. He pushed Gon's legs up to bend, knees almost pressing against his shoulders.

Gon gasped as Hisoka licked across his hole, once, then again and again and, "Oh-" He trembled under the new sensation, "Oh f… fuck, Hisoka." He writhed, simultaneously chasing and trying to avoid the attention.

After Gon had all but gone limp, Hisoka pulled away, laving once more at Gon. He slowly guided the boy's legs back onto the bed, bending over to reach into the nightstand to grab lube and coating his fingers, before sliding one to gently press at his abused entrance, "Are you ready, my fruit?"

Gon looked up to meet Hisoka's eyes and gave a weak smirk, "Please." His response was breathy like a moan.

Hisoka smiled and pushed his finger in, all the way, drawing a surprised gasp from Gon. He wiggled it inside, pressing against smooth walls until he found the spot that made Gon jolt. He rubbed the spot in fast circles, slowly drawing sweet noises from the younger man, adding a second finger to continue the assault on the gland.

He stretched Gon open on three, four fingers, while Gon moaned and begged him to, "Please, fuck, Hisok- ah, oh god _fuck_ me already!"

Hisoka slid his fingers out of Gon and grabbed the lube to coat his dick, "As you wish~" He guided himself to line up with Gon's entrance and wasted no time pushing inside, all the way to the base.

Gon let out a silent scream, he felt like all the air had been pulled from his lungs. It hurt. But more than that, it felt _amazing,_ being stretched so much. The pressure inside him felt all-consuming, like somehow if Hisoka were any bigger he'd be fully speared, even if he knew it was impossible. He could barely breathe as he felt his body growing accustomed to the intrusion.

"Hahh, Gon~ You feel so good," Hisoka moaned, remaining still to give himself time to adjust, before slowly drawing his hips back and _slamming_ forward once more.

"FUCK," Gon shouted, breath coming in fast and short. He wrapped his hands around Hisoka to find purchase against his back, digging his nails to leave deep gashes as he tried to hold on to something, anything. He pulled Hisoka toward him, leaning in to suck dark marks into the man's neck.

Hisoka fucked him rough, pulling nearly fully out and pushing back in with enough force to make the headboard leave dents in the wall where it hit. Gon only egged him on, begging him to go "faster, harder."

Gon snaked a hand down to wrap around his own dick, jerking himself off as he felt Hisoka losing rhythm, before Hisoka swatted his hand away and took over, working him just as roughly as he'd been fucking him. It wasn't long before Gon was spilling all over Hisoka's hand, crying out, "Hisoka, oh- hahh ohh Hisoka."

"Gon, Gon, Oh Gon~" Hisoka thrust one last time, cumming deep inside.

They were still for a while, catching their breath, before Hisoka pulled out. _What a sight_ , Hisoka thought as cum dripped from Gon's ass. He considered snapping a picture, but thought better of it.

Gon slowly sat up, tacking stock of the state of his muscles. He'd probably be sore for a few days, but it was _so_ worth it.

Gon dressed in silence, but he could feel Hisoka's eyes on him the whole time. As he walked to the door (hardly concealing his limp) Hisoka finally spoke, "Let's do this again sometime, dear Gon~ ♥"

Gon looked back at him, opening the door, "Definitely," and winked at him before stepping out into the hallway and closing the door.

**Author's Note:**

> The end lmao how do endings even work
> 
> Killua was wandering around searching for him the whole time and when Gon finally showed back up at his room clearly just devoured by a beast he almost marched down to Hisoka's room to (try to) kill him.
> 
> Inspired by this art from Twitter https://twitter.com/rhysez/status/1143643065044885505?s=19


End file.
